


White Carnations

by LordSister



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Flower Language, General fiction, Oneshot, Pokemon Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSister/pseuds/LordSister
Summary: Laying innocently on your palm, white petals slightly crushed, was a small carnation. A symbol of pure love. You couldn't help but smile through the tears clouding your vision. What flower better described N than a white carnation?An N x Reader one-shot for an awesome friend of mine!





	White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful friend of mine made something amazing for me, so I made this for her as a thank you! I do not own Pokémon or N though both will always to be dear to my heart. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Note: I am going to be using Surperior and Reshiram in this, so if you prefer one of the other starter pokémon or Zekrom, mentally insert that pokémon where Surperior and Reshiram are mentioned. Thanks!

Sunlight dappled the grass around you, streaming in small beams through the leaves of the trees around you. You took a deep breath in and out, enjoying the simple pleasure of oxygen entering and leaving your lungs and the feel of soft, luscious grass beneath your relaxed body. The soft, slow breaths of the sleeping pokémon next to you brought a small smile to your face, your hand stroking along the top of its head lovingly.

You treasured small, peaceful moments like these. Time seemed to stop as the forest enveloped you, giving you and your Surperior a welcome respite from the pressures of civilization. The quiet of the forest allowed you a moment to yourself, a moment for your thoughts to wander, a moment to think about...

A sudden gust of wind blew locks of hair into your face, shielding your sad, troubled expression from the rest of the world. You sat up and brushed away the stray pieces of hair, examining the long-dead flower clutched gently in your hand. Five years ago, this flower, a white carnation, had been the picture of beauty, lacy petals reaching outwards with all the hopeful innocence of the man who had given it to you. Though you had done your best to preserve the flower, it's petals had changed from a heavenly white to a dull yellow, the petals crunching dangerously whenever you picked it up. Multiple times, your mother and your friends had attempted to coax you into giving up the flower, to leave behind what it meant, but every time, you refused.

This flower was a promise, a promise that he...that N would return, and until he did you would not even consider getting rid of it.

You fell back onto the plush grass, hair falling wildly about your head and arms stretched out perpendicular from your body. A small noise of annoyance came from the dozing Surperior next to you before it nuzzled closer to you and resumed it's nap. Smiling softly, you closed your eyes and let the sounds the forest calm your mind, soon drifting off to your own dreams. 

 

 

_Your heart pounded wildly in your chest as you dropped to your knees, breathing heavily. Was the building shaking? Your ears were ringing and you could taste blood but you weren't paying any attention to that. Only one thought repeated through your head._

_'Have I really just won? Is it really over?'_

_As the ringing in your head subsided, you gathered your feet beneath you and rose to meet whatever came next. Cheren and Alder had somehow entered the room and were dragging a struggling Ghetsis away. Foam had gathered at the corners of the older man's mouth as he thrashed violently against his captors, made hysterical by defeat. Reshiram stood proudly next to you, legendary power continuing to exude from it's rippling body despite the fierce battle it had just taken part in. Finally, your eyes found the last and most important figure in the room._

_N was standing frozen near the entrance Ghetsis, Cheren, and Alder had just disappeared through. The green hair you had admired and longed to run your fingers through so many times hung in his face, shielding his expression from your concerned stare. Neither of you spoke or moved until the sounds of Ghetsis's struggle had completely vanished._

_What could you say to him in a moment like this where he had lost everything he had ever known? What could you say to him when you were the main reason behind that loss in the first place?_

_"N-," he looked up sharply as you said his name, finally allowing you to see his eyes. You would never forget what you found there, in the windows to his soul. You had never seen a more broken, confused expression in your life, tears flowing in steady rivers down his face. Moving instinctively, you ran to him and threw your arms around his trembling frame._

_"I'm so sorry, N! I'm so sorry this happened!" The choked sob he let out at your words brought tears falling down your face now. Was your embrace unwelcome now? Would he push you away?_

_...Did he hate you now?_

_As your eyes met his once more, you couldn't help but wonder what this battle had cost. To your great surprise, there was no hate or anger in his eyes, just deep sadness. N's arms wrapped around you and held you tightly to his frame as he muffled his sobs in the crook of your neck. Shaking off your momentary shock, you ran your hands along his heaving back comfortingly, letting him express his grief in the safety of your arms. After a moment, he pulled away though his arms still gripped you loosely._

_"(y/n)...I don't know what to think anymore. My fath-...Ghetsis has been manipulating me my entire life. What's real and what isn't? Is everything I've been told a lie? (y/n), I'm so scared, I don't know what to do."_

_A fresh wave of tears fell down your face as you listened to him, heart breaking in your chest. Moving your hands to cup his face, you leaned up and pressed your forehead to his._

_"Listen to me, N. Everything you know isn't a lie. Though Ghetsis may have been using you, you still believe in helping pokémon, don't you? That isn't a lie! The times we've met and the experiences we've shared? Those aren't lies! I know your confused and scared, but I'm right beside you! I'm here for you no matter what, okay!" A hand on your cheek halted your words as you noticed new emotions enter N's eyes._

_His gaze as he looked at you was still confused and hurt, but determination and love now filled his blue-green eyes as well._

_"(y/n)...thank you so much for everything, but I've made a decision. You've showed me a whole new world, but there's still so much I don't know about that world. My beliefs...I'm not sure what to make of them now. I think the reason why you won, why Reshiram responded to you, was because your beliefs were stronger than mine. What I do know is that Ghetsis's beliefs are different from mine. He forced people and pokémon to separate when they didn't wish to. I... I want to find a way where I can still follow what I believe in while not acting oppressively like he did."_

_"N...what are you trying to say?" You held your breath, hoping he wasn't going to say what you thought he was going to say._

_"I'm leaving...alone."_

_"N, no! We can figure out a way together! You don't have to leave!"_

_"(y/n), I have so much to learn and I feel that I have to do this alone. Please understand that I wouldn't leave you if I felt like I didn't have to!" You buried your face in his chest, squeezing your arms around him as tight as possible. More than anything, you didn't want him to leave. You wanted him to stay, to face the aftermath of Team Plasma with you...but, deep down, you knew he had to do this._

_"...Promise!"_

_"What?"_

_"Promise that you'll come back to me someday when you've accomplished you're goal!"_

_He chuckled despite the pain in his eyes. "I promise I'll come back to you, (y/n)."_

_Reshiram let out a low roar and, suddenly, with a quick kiss to your cheek, N was gone from your grasp, tearing himself away from you and towards the hardships that lay ahead of him. As he vaulted onto Reshiram's back, his hand moved to his pocket and pulled out a crushed white object. While the legendary pokémon rose into the air, N dropped the object down to you, trusting in the strong gusts of wind caused by the pokémon's great wings to get it to you._

_Launching forward, you dove to catch the object even as your eyes remained locked with N's. You ignored the pain in your side as you landed, eyes straining for one last glimpse of N as Reshiram carried him away from you through the gaping hole in the ceiling. For minutes afterward you simply lay on your back, staring up at the patch of blue sky through the hole. Remembering the object he had thrown down to you, you sat up and opened your hand. Laying innocently on your palm, white petals slightly crushed, was a small carnation. A symbol of pure love. You couldn't help but smile through the tears clouding your vision. What flower better described N than a white carnation?_

_"I'll be waiting," you murmured, holding the flower gently to your chest._

 

 

You awoke to the foreign feeling of someone brushing tears off of your face. Immediately switching to defense mode, you rolled away and sprang to your feet ready to confront whoever it was...and froze. Relaxing against the tree you had previously been sleeping under, his hand stroking the head of your cheerful Surperior, was the man you had been waiting five long years for. Who, in your more lonely moments, you doubted would ever come back. 

Holding a bouquet of white carnations and smiling at you with pure love, happiness, and adoration, was N.

"I'm back, (y/n). Sorry that I kept you waiting." Happy tears falling down your cheeks, you replied with all the uncontainable joy and love coursing through your body.

"Welcome home, N!" And without another moment to waste, you launched yourself at him.


End file.
